Runaway
by deadgirlythings
Summary: It's the 7th Years leavers Ball and Harry has to either tell the girl he loves that he loves them or never see her again. Song fic. HPLL. R&R. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I don't. I also don't own the song Runaway by the Corrs.

* * *

It was the night of the 7th years leavers ball. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the other remaining 7th years would be graduating tomorrow. Voldermort had been defeated the previous summer holidays and Harry's life had returned to some what normal. Ron had obviously asked Hermione to the ball and now were slowly swaying at the edge of the dance hall, despite it being a upbeat song. Harry smiled at his friends. Ron had brought some new dress robes for the occasion that were black with crimson red hemming. Hermione was in a simple lilac spaghetti strap dress that flowed gracefully to her knees matched by a pair of silver strappy sandals and her hair flowed in soft curls down to the small of her back with a little butterfly clip pinning the right side of her hair back from her face. He sat at one of the tables at the side of the hall and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It blazed magnificent oranges and pinks as the sun began to set. Since their year was fairly small the 6th years were allowed too. Everyone expected Harry to ask Ginny, even Ginny. Ron had been waiting days, for Harry to ask for his permission to take the red head girl but sadly he didn't, so she went with Neville instead. He sat there and sighed. He didn't want to. Hogwarts was his home. Where would her go? Well he would be staying at the Burrow for a while and soon he would start his Auror training course, but one reason he didn't want to go is because of Luna. During the war and the battle she had been at his side, no matter what she would be there. She would say the weirdest and smallest remark that would make him feel safe and secure. He spent most of his time nowadays with Luna by the lake. He looked around. Everyone was dancing and having fun, except him. He couldn't even find the blonde looking around. _She must have not bothered showing up _he thought. He got up and walked out the doors and begun to walk down to the lake. As he was walking down there he saw the petite figure of a young woman sitting on one of the giant rocks looking into the mirror lake. As he got closer he saw it was Luna. His breath disappeared like a ghost when she looked at him and smiled. The purple and pink sun rays lit up her face as the moon behind her lit up her hair. It was pulled back and twisted and held up by a simple silver crocodile clip that had silver flowers with sapphires on it. She wore dangling earrings, one had a moon and one had a star on it. She wore a midnight blue dress with a silver mesh wrap.

"Hullo Harry. What you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with the others?" she said in her usual dreamy voice that sent shivers down the green eyed boys spine.

"Nah! Didn't feel like it really." he said and sat beside the girl.Legs tucked up with his head resting on his knees.

"What about your date? Does she know you're out here ?" she said gazing out along the mountain range as the sun and its light, and warmth slipped behind it.

"Don't have a date" he said contently.

"Don't have a _date_?" she said puzzled looking at him. The silver moonlight highlighted parts of his black hair that matched his robes, simple in black. She mused at his simplicity and smiled.

"Yeah there was aperson I wanted to go with I didn't have the guts to ask. I'll be leaving her tomorrow and I probably wont see her again." he sighed looking into the pitch black lake.

"But you're staying at the Burrow right?"

"Yea?" he said slowly, confused.

"Then you still have a chance with Ginny." she said as if it was simple but down in her heart she wanted to be his date. She loved him, but Ginny did too. Not in the way she loved him though. Ginny loved him for the fame and the glamour, she loved him. His personality, the way he would laugh at the smallest of things and the way he made her feel normal, special. She sighed.

"I don't love Ginny." he said, he tried not to make it sound as harsh as he hoped but failed. He liked Ginny as a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

"Oh well I only went by what I heard, sorry." she mumbled

"It's ok." he said and smiled at her.

"Who do you love then?" Luna interrupted as silence dominated the pair for several minutes. He gulped and turned to Luna and tilted her face to wards him. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her skin a silvery, creamy white, her lips a soft pink.

"You" he whispered as he slowly lent forward and kissed her. Her eyes were wide with shock before she slowly shut them and melted into the kiss. It felt right and she melted with warmth. After a while he pulled away. He eyes fluttered open and emerald green met topaz blue.

"I love you Luna" he whispered into her ear. She shivered from the warmth of his breath and from the cool breeze that tumbled across the lake. Harry unbuttoned the long dress robe and pulled it over Luna's shoulders. She smiled as the moonlight made his white shirt see through and she saw his well toned muscles, obviously a result of Quidditch.

He turned to Luna and pulled her into another kiss. This one being more passionate and hungry. She responded by biting his bottom lip as he slowly parted his mouth. Their tongues danced and swirled as time went by. Slowly he laid her down so that his outer robe acted as a blanket.

"Don't leave me!" she whispered as he sucked and bit at her neck. He looked at her, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"Come back with me to mine. I don't want to be alone." she whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes and made them sparkle in the moonlight. Her dad had died during the war and she was now the only surviving Lovegood, apart from her cousin in Greece.

"I won't ever leave you. I promise you." he said and gave her a reassured kiss on the lips, before returning to his earlier administrations.

After a while he reached behind her back to undo her dresszipper. His cold hands brought her back to her senses.

"Harry…" she moaned. He carried on.

"Harry….we're still outside." she said. He stopped and looked about. He sat back onto his heels and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry I can't help it. I kind of forgot where we where." he blushed. Luna sat up. Her hair had fallen from the clip that had been tossed onto the grass. She pulled his robe onto her shoulders as she felt the coldness of not being in Harry's arms.

"Well…if we went back to my room do you think we could carry on with this?" Harry grinned coyly at the girl. She nodded and picked the clip off the grass and twisted her hair back up lossly and handed Harry back his robe and walked up the lawns to the castle.

* * *

On their way up to the Head Boys dorm they heard a song escaping from the great hall.

**_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too _**

And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah..., yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you

"Dance with me!" Luna blurted out.

"What!" Harry blinked.

"Dance with me." she repeated calmly as before.

"But…but I can't.." he stuttered.

"Don't care" she said as she wrapped her hands around Harry's neck. And the couple began to sway to the music.

_**Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you **_

Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night

Cause I have run away  
I have run away, yeah..., yeah  
I have run away, run away  
I have run away with you

Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...  
With you...

And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah..., yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you

Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...

Falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you

With you, my love, with you...

After the song had finished Luna stood on tip-toes and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Well where were we?" Harry said as he picked Luna up bridal style and carried her to his room.

* * *

The next morning Luna woke up among crimson and gold sheets. She looked at the clock 9:30 am. She found a set of clean clothes at the bottom of the bed with a note on them.

_See you on the Hogwarts Express. Carriage 3. Oh yeah by the way yes._

_Love Harry_

She sat in the carriage with Ginny as she gazed out the window in deep thought.

"I know about you and Harry." Ginny said pulling Luna from her reverie.

"Yea…erm…loook…thing is…" she stumbled

"I'm really happy for you. I've got Neville." she smiled and the girls hugged when the carriage door opened. In stepped a red eyed Hermione with Ron's arm around her followed by Neville and Harry.

The Journey home was quite emotional. Especially for Hermione. As they got off the train and went through the barrier they began to say their good byes.

"Now Harry. Stay out of trouble, don't do anything. Don't forget to right. Stay safe and hopefully I'll see you soon." Mione sobbed and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug that rivalled Mrs Weasly's.

"See ya soon mate!" Ron said and they shook hands.

"See ya Harry! Hope we bump into each other soon." Neville said before walking over to Ginny.

"You ready to leave then?" Luna purred into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned to face her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah!" he said. They waved to their friends before speeding off on Luna's fathers motorbike.

* * *

I randomly wrote this when I heard the song played on the radio and it inspired me. R&R 


End file.
